Bandicoot Reunion
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Tawna has travelled across N. Sanity Islands in search of her one true love, who she has not seen since he rescued her from Dr Cortex. How will Crash react to seeing the beautiful bandicoot he fell deeply in love with and has not seen since his very first adventure?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot.**

* * *

Tawna smiled softly at what she was holding in front of her. She had been taking good care of it to make sure it hadn't been damaged or dented on her travels. She wanted it to be perfect for the one she was about to gift it to.

It was the least he deserved after he had rescued her when they first met.

The blonde bandicoot could hardly wait to see how who she was looking for would react upon seeing her again. He hadn't seen her since he had freed her from the clutches of the evil Dr Neo Cortex. She knew he had been infatuated by her stunning beauty. As grateful as she'd been towards him for her rescue, she hadn't been convinced he was the right one for her. So shortly after he had defeated Cortex and saved her, she had left him to seek relationships with others...

...which had only led to her heart telling her that the only one for her was the brave heroic bandicoot who had rescued her.

Tawna smiled to herself as she thought of how she was going to be reunited with the love of her life. Remembering how determined he had been to win her heart, she was certain the feelings he'd had for her hadn't faded. They were going to be together again - and they could finally have a proper relationship.

The stunning marsupial walked on a little further - before coming to a stop when she saw she had reached her destination.

It was a small stone cottage that had been built in the middle the woods of N. Sanity Islands.

Tawna's face lit up. She knew this was the house of the one she was looking for. She had found where he lived at last. Her hero was inside there. Wouldn't he be surprised when he saw her on his doorstep.

Keeping hold of his gift in one hand, Tawna raised her hand to gently knock on the door. She stood waiting patiently in silence...

...and then she finally saw him for the first in a long time.

Crash was rubbing his eyes as he sleepily pulled the front door open. He peered out to see who had just woken him from his nap - before his jaw fell open when he took in the sight before him.

Tawna beamed brightly as she observed her hero's reaction. A soft giggle escaped her when she saw red hearts fill the goofy bandicoot's eyes. She was pleased to see nothing had changed about his goofy nature...

...and clearly, nor had his feelings for her.

With a broad, excited grin spread across his orange face, Crash raised his arms out towards her.

Delighted to be reunited with her true love, Tawna leaned towards him so that he could hug her, her pink lips getting ready to smooch him with kisses...

That was when Crash swiped the large Wumpa Fruit she was carrying in her hands before slamming the door shut in her face.

Tawna yelped as she was knocked backwards onto the ground. She gazed up in shock at the door which her hero had rudely closed on her.

It wasn't her who he had been delighted to see. He hadn't cared a bit that she was stood on his doorstep, having travelled a long way to see him again.

All he had cared about was the Wumpa Fruit she had brought him.

Tawna frowned deeply with a narrow of her eyes. She was suddenly beginning to realise exactly why she had thought Crash was not the one for her.

Inside the house, the crazy bandicoot was embracing the fruit in his hands, hearts swirling all around his head.

"Who was that, Crash?"

Coco walked into the lounge. She saw her older brother hugging the piece of large food that he had an unhealthy obsession with.

"Oh! A Wumpa Fruit! Well I hope you thanked whoever it was that gave it to you."

Crash barely paid any attention to his little sister's words as he continued to hug the fruit. He had not noticed in the slightest who it was that had given it to him - and how the way he had just behaved had an effect on her.

All the heroic yet goofy bandicoot could happily think about that moment was being with his one true love...

Wumpa Fruit!

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
